


Smutember 2020 Ecstasy

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dildos, F/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Jackie pegs Marco.
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Kudos: 5
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by vickyships Written for @smutember

“Are you sure about this?” Marco asked his girlfriend. He was sweating nervously, laying on the bed.

“Oh yes.” Jackie Lynn Thomas said. The skater girl was stark naked, save for the strap on she wore.

She had Marco laid on his stomach; and she eagerly poured oil down his bottom. She gently massaged his bottom, slicking up his backside. Her hands inched closer to the center of his ass. Jackie shoved her index finger into her boyfriend’s anus. He gasped at the penetration.

He grunt as Jackie added another finger, pumping him as she lubed up his backside. He let a sigh as she pulled out. Pouring the oil on her toy, she gave the dildo a few pumps. Making sure it was coated.

Now ready, Jackie hovered over Marco and shed herself down. Marco yelped as rudder and plastic penetrated his backside. He pushed his backside up to give Jackie an easier time. She held his hips as she viciously violated his ass.

Marco 's eyes rolled as he felt the pressure in his butt. Fuck, this felt so good. His erection bounced to Jackie’s thrusts. He loved the feeling of her hips smacking into his ass.

“Agh, fuck! Faster Jackie, faster!”

Jackie didn’t need to be told twice. She really started ramming her boyfriend; watching him squirm and hearing him squeal was always a delight.

Marco meanwhile was in seventh heaven. He could feel his release build up. He was in ecstasy. He came, firing ropes of cum on to his stomach and his sheets.


End file.
